Lizzie McGuire: Changes
by JoesephThomasIIII
Summary: Lizzie finds out that she is adopted and spends the summer with her twin brother: Harry Potter. Durring the summer she changes a lot. Starts with her returning to her friends after the summer, then continues into the war.
1. Homecoming

Ok, first of: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, Harry Potter, or Highlander. Just wanted to make that clear.  
  
Second, I AM NOT writing a fic that takes place during the summer that Lizzie was gone. After I finish this, if someone wants to write a fic for that, they are welcome to as long as they ask and it doesn't contradict anything that I said happened.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Lizzie McGuire  
  
Changes  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Homecoming  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Miranda Sanchez and David Gordon (Gordo) waited impatiently at the gate for their best friend. Her flight was due any minute, and they were anxious to see Lizzie McGuire again. The four months that she was away was the longest that the trio had been apart. Sure, they had been separated before, but never before was the separation this long, and never before had there been absolutely no contact between Lizzie and her best friends.  
  
Lizzie's departure had been rather sudden. Over the course of a few short days, Lizzie's parents told her that she was adopted, told her that she would be spending the summer with her twin brother, and then she was shipped off to England, of all places.  
  
But today, in only minutes, she would return. They couldn't wait to see her and (despite Gordo's dislike of gossip) hear all about everything.  
  
*****  
Lizzie was really nervous. She had not idea how she was going to handle her friends. See, the problem was that she had been forced to grow up over the summer, and didn't really care about the stuff that her friends did anymore. She knew that she wouldn't do what Kate did. (Kate was one of Lizzie's best friend, but she became 'popular' and now had a habit of calling Lizzie 'Loozie') But she also knew that her friends would be asking her about her trip, about her twin brother, about everything. However, there was very little that she could tell her friends.  
  
She couldn't tell her friends that her brother is the most powerful wizard in history, or that she was likewise the most powerful witch. She couldn't tell her friends that to her, the four months had been almost six years, with all but three months spent in the past. She had trained under Merlin himself. Knights of the Round Table had hit her on. She had learned swordplay from an immortal, which was waiting to continue the training in the present when she returned. Her parents had been murdered by a powerful wizard with more supporters than any could count. This wizard was set to take over the world, and she and her brother were the only wizards who could stop him. But they couldn't do it alone. Her friends didn't know that the last week had been spent not in England, but in New York, where she and her brother had presented their case to the United Nations, which had promised them all the help they asked for.  
  
She couldn't tell them that she didn't fly in, but had used a teleport spell and a memory spell to make sure no one noticed. She couldn't tell them that the secret service had four agents protecting her, and another three "Unspeakables", the wizard equivalent of special forces, were also following her around, just because she was the most important person to Harry, and therefore the most likely person to be kidnapped by Voldermort, the wizard that had killed her parents.  
  
She couldn't tell them that the man escorting her and Harry was the immortal who trained them in swordplay and other weapons. She couldn't tell them that he was five thousand years old.  
  
Most importantly she couldn't tell them that she now had no problems with killing other humans, so long as the were Death Eaters (the servants of Voldermort) or Green Knights (the servants of Morgana, the dark witch she faced off against while in the past).  
  
*****  
  
Both Gordo and Miranda's faces lit up when they saw their friend. However it was Gordo's that lit up more. For nearly five years he had been in love with her, and she had no idea. Well, he decided that that would change. Soon.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ok, If you like it, tell me. If you don't like it, please tell me why. If you want to tell me about your trip to the market or your last vacation, that's fine too. Just please review. 


	2. Introductions

Ok, first of: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, Harry Potter, or Highlander. Just wanted to make that clear.  
  
Second, I AM NOT writing a fic that takes place during the summer that Lizzie was gone. After I finish this, if someone wants to write a fic for that, they are welcome to as long as they ask and it doesn't contradict anything that I said happened.  
  
*  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Both Gordo and Miranda's faces lit up when they saw their friend. However it was Gordo's that lit up more. For nearly five years he had been in love with her, and she had no idea. Well, he decided that that would change. Soon.  
  
*  
  
Lizzie McGuire  
  
Changes  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Introductions  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Lizzie walked around the corner and immediately caught sight of her best friends. Sure, it had been years to her, and she had made other friends, but she still thought of Miranda and Gordo as her best friends. Even though she had other good friends, it saddened her to think that maybe Miranda and Gordo wouldn't want to be her best friends anymore. She knew that they would be able to tell that she was hiding stuff from them, and if they ever found out . . .  
  
Lizzie also noticed the look in Gordo's eyes. She had always thought of him as a really good friend, but recently her dreams featured him as something more, something much more. And that scared her for two reasons. She didn't know if he felt the same way, and was scared of breaking up their friendship by trying. Also, she knew that most of the dreams that she and her brother had were real. Most but not all. She didn't know if her dreams about Gordo were or not.  
  
When she saw the look on his face she knew that he lover her too. But then the look on his face shifted, slightly. Uh, oh, better introduce him to her brother quickly.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Miranda and Gordo were shocked when they got a good look at Lizzie. First of all, it was obvious that she was not alone. Two people were walking just a few steps behind her. One was obviously her twin brother. While they were not identical twins, you could see the similarities. Somehow, while their clothing was completely different, they somehow managed to look similar even in that. Lizzie was wearing what could only be a red leather skirt, which while not too short, looked a lot riskier than what she usually wore. For a top she was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck in a matching shade of red. Her brother was wearing red leather pants and a red shirt under a red leather jacket. Suddenly it hit Miranda that the colors were matching perfectly, and that they both had gold on their clothing as well. Lizzie's turtleneck's neck was gold, and a verticle stripe on her skirt was also. Her brother's jacket's wrists were gold, and as was a horizontal stripe on his shirt, across his chest.  
  
After the customary hugs, and squeals of each other's names, Miranda spoke up first.  
  
"Well, Lizzie, aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
Now that she got a good look at the adult that was with them, she could tell that he was not related. While he didn't have the complete red and gold color scheme, she noticed that both colors were also present in his clothing.  
  
"Gordo, Miranda, this is my twin brother, Harry Potter, and our birth parents' friend, Adam Pierson. Harry, Adam, these are my bestest friends in the world, David Gordon, Gordo for short, and Miranda Sanchez. You can try to call her Randa, but it doesn't work too often." Lizzie said with glee in her voice.  
  
"Very nice to meet you, Lizzie has told me so much about you two." Harry said in an obviously, but not over the top, English accent. He shook their hands  
  
"Likewise, you can call me Adam. Harry and Lizzie call me 'the bastard', and you are welcome to as well, but not anywhere near other adults, ok?" While Harry was obviously British, Adam was defiantly American.  
  
As they were walking to the baggage claim, Miranda dragged Lizzie into a restroom with her, leaving the guys alone.  
  
"I'm not blind, you know. You lover her, don't you?" Harry immediately pressed Gordo.  
  
"Of course I do, she's my best friend, I . . ." Gordo saw that Harry and Adam weren't buying it. "But that's not what you mean. Yes, I am in love with Lizzie. Please don't tell her, I don't want to endanger our friendship."  
  
"I promise I won't. However, I'm going to make Lizzie quite mad at me." Harry responded.  
  
"How?" Gordo wasn't sure how to react.  
  
"First I'm going to make her mad by telling you that she is in love with you too, but she didn't think that you were in love with her. She made me promise not to tell you, but I'm willing to let her be mad at me for a while if it means that she finally gets you."  
  
"I, wow, I um . . . should probably talk to her quickly." Gordo responded, but was cut off.  
  
"Second, I'm going to make her mad by threatening you. If you hurt her, betray her, or abandon her, I promise you that the combine efforts of heaven, hell, and the government couldn't protect you from Adam and myself. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Gordo could only nod.  
  
"Good. Oh, and there is one minor detail. You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes, but when the time comes forgive her, stick with her, and try to convince Miranda to do the same."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As I said, you'll know what I'm talking about eventually."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ok, that's it for this chapter. More soon.  
  
Please review. Tell me I am the next Tolken. Tell me I am good. Tell me I am ok. Tell me I need improvement and why. Tell me I suck, and why. Tell me about your trip to the market, to Hawaii, or about a fan fic you wrote. But please, I ask you to REVIEW! 


	3. Minor Altercation

Ok, first of: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, Harry Potter, or Highlander. Just wanted to make that clear.  
  
Second, I AM NOT writing a fic that takes place during the summer that Lizzie was gone. After I finish this, if someone wants to write a fic for that, they are welcome to as long as they ask and it doesn't contradict anything that I said happened.  
  
*  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"First I'm going to make her mad by telling you that she is in love with you too, but she didn't think that you were in love with her. She made me promise not to tell you, but I'm willing to let her be mad at me for a while if it means that she finally gets you."  
  
"I, wow, I um . . . should probably talk to her quickly." Gordo responded, but was cut off.  
  
"Second, I'm going to make her mad by threatening you. If you hurt her, betray her, or abandon her, I promise you that the combine efforts of heaven, hell, and the government couldn't protect you from Adam and myself. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Gordo could only nod.  
  
"Good. Oh, and there is one minor detail. You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes, but when the time comes forgive her, stick with her, and try to convince Miranda to do the same."  
  
*  
  
Lizzie McGuire  
  
Changes  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Minor Altercation  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Lizzie and Miranda came out of their little 'private chat' in the bathroom a few moments later. Miranda was looking slightly depressed. Adam is married and slightly too old for her, and Harry has a girlfriend. Darn.  
  
No sooner had the group resumed their trip to the baggage claim then Kate and Claire, who were just returning from a trip to Cancun with their families, caught sight of them.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the terrible trio. Loosie, Gor-dork, and what was your name again?" Kate spoke up. "Hey Loosie, I heard that you are really adopted. What happened, did some slut get knocked up and not want you?"  
  
Before she knew what was going on, Kate was slammed against the wall with Harry's forearm pressing against her throat.  
  
"You must be Kate. I'm Harry, Lizzie's twin brother. Apologies for what you said about my mother, NOW."  
  
At the same time, Kate's mother came running up.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
Adam stepped forward.  
  
"Harry, let her go." Adam told the teen. "I can explain everything, Mrs . . ."  
  
"Don't bother, I heard what my daughter said." Kate's mom turned on her daughter. "If I were you I would apologize to Lizzie, and mean it. No wonder you two haven't been friends for so long. You never act like this in front of me, so I believed you when you said that she was the one who changed. Now come on, we are going to have a long talk when we get home." She yelled as she was dragging her daughter away.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Adam rented a car, while Lizzie and Harry rode with Gordo and Miranda. Miranda had to be dropped off at her house. After a twenty-minute 'goodbye until probably tonight' they continued on to Lizzie's house. Sam and Jo McGuire were waiting outside. Matt came running out when Gordo's car pulled up.  
  
"Lizzie!" her mother almost squealed as she hugged her daughter. After the hugs were out of the way, it was time for more introductions. Of course, Sam didn't like the tight fitting clothing that his daughter was wearing, so he had to comment.  
  
"Lizzie, go to your room and change!"  
  
"Later dad."  
  
Suddenly Sam didn't care so much. He had worried the whole time his daughter was gone that, despite her birth parents not being alive, she might not consider him her father. He was too happy to complain about her clothing. For the time being at least.  
  
Eventually Matt ended up back in his room and Lizzie had been led off by Gordo for some reason, leaving Adam, Harry, Sam, and Jo to talk in the living room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Next few chapters:  
  
The McGuires have a long talk with Harry and Adam while Gordo and Lizzie finally admit their love for each other. We also find out that there are other wizards and even a few potential immortals and immortals in Hill Ridge. (For example: who seems to know everyone under the sun, and will also know Adam?)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ok, that's it for this chapter. More soon.  
  
If you do not know anything about Lizzie Maguire, Harry Potter, or Highlander, just be patient. I will explain everything that you need to know in the course of the fic. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.  
  
Please review. Tell me I am the next Tolken. Tell me I am good. Tell me I am ok. Tell me I need improvement and why. Tell me I suck, and why. Tell me about your trip to the market, to Hawaii, or about a fan fic you wrote. But please, I ask you to REVIEW! 


	4. Past Lives

Ok, first of: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, Harry Potter, or Highlander. Just wanted to make that clear.  
  
Second, I AM NOT writing a fic that takes place during the summer that Lizzie was gone. After I finish this, if someone wants to write a fic for that, they are welcome to as long as they ask and it doesn't contradict anything that I said happened.  
  
*  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Later dad."  
  
Suddenly Sam didn't care so much. He had worried the whole time his daughter was gone that, despite her birth parents not being alive, she might not consider him her father. He was too happy to complain about her clothing. For the time being at least.  
  
Eventually Matt ended up back in his room and Lizzie had been led off by Gordo for some reason, leaving Adam, Harry, Sam, and Jo to talk in the living room.  
  
*  
  
Lizzie McGuire  
  
Changes  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Past Lives  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Mom! You know darn well that . . ." Kate was complaining. Her mother had absolutely known that she was the one who changed, and had never cared before.  
  
"Kate, do you remember what we talked about a few years ago?" Her mother asked calmly.  
  
Kate thought for a moment.  
  
"So what does your being a witch have to do with anything?"  
  
"Kate," her mother responded, "I may have left the wizarding world behind, but that does not mean that I haven't been in contact with it."  
  
"So?" Kate still didn't see where this is going.  
  
"Today, you insulted Lizzie's birth mother, who happened to have been one of my best friends."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry mom."  
  
"Also, and remember that spell I placed on you that keeps you from talking about any of this with anyone else?"  
  
Kate nodded and her mother continued.  
  
The wizard that we are hiding from is set to take over the world again. Harry and Elizabeth Potter, that's Lizzie to you, are the only ones who could stop him. I noticed that they had seven magical and non-magical escorts hiding in the shadows around them. If I hadn't stopped you they probably would have killed you."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So, Harry, It's nice to finally meet you." Jo McGuire started.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. McGuire, Mr. McGuire. I also thank you for being such wonderful parents to Lizzie." Harry responded.  
  
"Oh, none of that. You are welcome to call us by our first names, or if you really want to, you could call us mom and dad, since we are your sister's parents. We understand if you don't want to . . ."  
  
"Um, that would be a little awkward. But thank you for letting me call you by your given names." Harry responded.  
  
"And you, Adam, you seem to have done a good job raising him." Sam McGuire added.  
  
"Oh, the credit doesn't go to me. I was a friend of their birth parents, but was a little out of the loop for a while. I didn't find out about their deaths 16 years ago until this summer."  
  
"So Harry, whom did you grow up with?" Jo asked.  
  
"Well, my Godfather was supposed to raise me, but he was framed for betraying my parents to the person who murdered them. So I had to live with my mom's half sister and her family."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry about your Godfather. I'm sure you were treated as one of your aunt and uncle's own."  
  
"Dudley, my cousin could do no wrong and got everything and anything he asked for. I was slave labor who, until I was eleven, considered myself lucky to get a half used roll of yarn for Christmas." Harry said, sadly.  
  
"Oh you poor dear." Jo said, taking Harry into a hug.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to react. This was the first hug that he had ever gotten from anyone other than his best friends, girlfriend, or sister.  
  
"They didn't even hug you, did they?" Jo asked, hesitantly letting go.  
  
"No." Harry barely whispered.  
  
"Well, you said something about until you were eleven. Did things get better after that?"  
  
"Yes, when I turned eleven I got a letter from the private boarding school that my parents attended. I went there every year and only left for the summer. Always felt like the going home was at the end of the summer, not the beginning. I would be going back for one more year, but I graduated early."  
  
"I couldn't help noticing that you and Lizzie are wearing matching colors, and Adam, you have some red and gold too." Joe, who was always perceptive, commented.  
  
"Family colors. Lizzie and I can trace our lineage back almost 3000 years. As the heirs of Gryffindor, we like to wear the colors."  
  
"How did you trace your family back 3000 years? I managed about 900 for my family, and thought that that was a great achievement." Sam asked.  
  
"The private school is very private. It is 3000 years old, and Gryffindor was one of the founders. I just had to use the school archives to find it all."  
  
Sam wasn't sure how to respond. However, the sound of Matt yelling upstairs got all of their attention.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Next few chapters:  
  
Gordo and Lizzie finally admit their love for each other. We also find out that there are other wizards and even a few potential immortals and already active immortals in Hill Ridge. (For example: who seems to know everyone under the sun, and will also know Adam?)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ok, that's it for this chapter. More soon.  
  
If you do not know anything about Lizzie Maguire, Harry Potter, or Highlander, just be patient. I will explain everything that you need to know in the course of the fic. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.  
  
Please review. Tell me I am the next Tolken. Tell me I am good. Tell me I am ok. Tell me I need improvement and why. Tell me I suck, and why. Tell me about your trip to the market, to Hawaii, or about a fan fic you wrote. But please, I ask you to REVIEW! 


End file.
